


kwbj2

by OKML



Category: Q - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	kwbj2

弃妇A莫里：出门约炮忘带屌，老板娘跑了又回来的故事，全场十块，旅行的意义(sy和yj都详细描写了，写个全套有那么难么？)，你不知道(无知者无罪？无知者罪极。如果我遇到攻那样的人，我想我不会原谅他。十分具有现实意义的文章，网络最恶毒最可恶的不是毫无遮拦的言语也不是满满溢出的人性黑暗，而是每个人都披着一层皮。为了更好的交往，说着暗号似的名词，融入莫名其妙的规则，在虚妄的世界里肆意表现，最后，长成一个必须依托网络而生的“人”：可怕的结合体，可怖的现象。她教会人们虚伪，因为真实会获得讥嘲的亲吻。羊披上狼皮便成了狼，而又有谁知荧屏背后的动作究竟是披上还是脱下？我很佩服陆知秋，他不自缚于网络，深明一切只有在现实中发生才有意义，他是生活里真正的强者。有学者称人脑因网络而萎缩，因AI而萎缩，本不信的，如今不得不信了。太多年轻人贪恋虚拟的温暖，哪怕知道那头的不真切，却仍固执地去信那些虚伪的东西，沉迷在表面的安宁中不愿醒来。当一个人的精神力量都消亡了，他还有什么存在意义呢——离不开网络的“人”，终究会因网络而死。网络只可以成为人类的工具，而不是成为人类的一部分。这个时代被网住了。挣扎吧！跳动吧！踏出血与火的舞！方能洞悉真理所在。)，炸毛编辑和腹黑读者，超级快递哥和他的邮局小攻，每次回头都发现上司在盯着我，他的世界是粉红色的，那个掷铁饼的男孩，爷们儿孩子热炕头，暗恋+破镜重圆(有意思)，重生之灯泡丑小鸭，  
郑二\道行清浅\他音：第十年(我再也不看了…小清新时期看的文，无力再被虐一把)，藏娇(现实版小乌龙恋爱，挺有意思)，迷路(情节赞啊)  
朱大屁：不要脸  
云过是非：藏剑军火商，网游之数据xo中(白淡乏好歹有一咪咪肉)  
桃花酒：春梦欢迎你(2333你懂的)，假如你男神失忆了  
墨邪淼：男配什么时候成主角的菜了(呵呵，作者好好画画去吧，神展开烂尾就算了，肉也cancell掉了(这个是重点)，何必不负责任地写出来糟蹋自己的狗眼，不是所有人都可以文图双修的，跟风和为了赚人气显逼格是不行的，小妹妹洗洗睡吧，呵呵)  
斯芬克斯MT\克里斯的迷梦：稻草人(他一头金发比什么都耀眼，但是他身上的气息也比什么都危险，他看着呆愣在原地的麦克笑了起来——“我回来了，麦克。”他说，笑容令他身上的血腥味消失了不少，“你还愿意做我的稻草人吗？” 麦克没有回答，他只是看着西蒙，心里的答案再明显不过。他的麦田回来了。)   
顾盼若浅(我怀疑作者是男的)：hp之终身成就奖，综之魔法学徒(有意思，战斗很爽啊，看来作者擅长)  
小蘿蔔頭糖泥：透明脑(超还原的电影WH同人！没有肉哼，但还是很好看)  
茶腐玉：罅隙之章(艾让；我发现艾让吧里的全都是大手，特别是文orz；艾伦看他背影单薄挺直，一步一步渐行渐远，如同走出在他生命中停驻的时光。他用右手覆盖于心脏之上，那里的跳动缓慢而深远，它们曾经繁盛，如今只剩荒凉。那些炙热的情感如同泉水，在生命的罅隙中流淌，汇聚成汹涌澎湃的乐章。然后终不可闻。Gaps are left in life through which comes the sad music of death. 罅隙之章End.)  
千寻清欢：hp来自东方的女孩(最近第一篇看完的非玛丽苏小言，不是因为写得多好多难忘，而是我比较无聊它也比较有智商(但也只是比较有而已)，这一点就可以秒杀一大片了；但是写不出充沛的情感，情节、人物表现也不太好：“没有办法让人为任何一个主角疯狂”，‘洗脑’功力不够；cp也很奇葩，作为一个腐女我真的会怀着最大恶意去猜测任何一个不合背景的中文名、字是属于作者本名的一部分；特别地，作者居然不喜欢weasley，fuck)  
千金裘：hp重回1965(教授重生x西里斯，中篇好文)  
爬行的鱼：hp铂金防狼师(坑了三年=_=脑洞大，欢乐脱线，我要吃肉呜呜)  
关风月：美食与爱情(土银+高银共两篇，很独特的描写美食的手法，我饿了咕；我也喜欢吃，喜欢吃甜的，虽然据说会变蠢，但是那些朦胧的理由，在这找到了一些共鸣)  
核子喵：我是刘彻(这作者坑了一个重楼攻文，L爹一家写成受，不过看在她有肉写不得的份上，我还是报以同情吧；不过，果然守得云开，肉还是有滴，风雅特别)，原来是养成(重楼xOC，充分体会了作者有肉写不得的苦逼，因为我也看得很苦逼) 

壹籠包子：甜蜜生活(非常新奇，SS/RW，DM/HP，我觉得德哈要二一点才对得起另一对奇葩的cp，但是，这真的很白，很苏，很呕心)  
Ronnie-深v：把我放在你心中,Gotta have you，深渊   
喵喵怪：沙漠，对立关系，玩笑糖果，穷鬼韦斯莱 ，谣传  
Alania Black:Weasley(LM/RW，强制结婚生子的怪异短篇)  
飞天鱼：Truth Or Dare，一个人  
hull1984: Why Parvati Patil must die. Or is it Padma?(这就是我最期待的二得要命的文！可爱得要死！)   
Hospitality on Parade: Ten O'Clock  
佚名：(水色译)Wakey Wakey  
feltonxmalfoy:凝視  
lostacat:微小说十四题(挺美的)， 喝酒是成年人的事   
米路卡：讨厌的家伙  
Deraka: M&M's(很煽情的片段！超有fu！)  
anothee rowan:深潭(很美的诗性文字，我是深邃的黑潭，你用來淹沒你的悲傷；你是明亮的清池，我藉以洗淨我的罪孽。少年被湖水带走。冰冷蒼白地躺臥在湖底的石，蒼涼，寂寥。完完全全死亡。我恨你不爱我，我爱你——我们很快就能在那处见面了。)  
setsunahp：Bromance(真人),Cruel tale  
xiaorenyige：我喜欢你(挺出彩的一篇告白文)  
嗚呼：各种小品短打(脑补力很强的短篇合集！非~常有趣~)  
Enfranchise:Apple(细腻的短篇),Best Man,  
Cugami：永恒  
Calliope: The Corresponding Emotion  
viu: 血中債  
countryangelatheart:Baby It's Cold Outside!  
Titti:Repayment  
Jax Acayde:One to One  
Sail:不够唯心  
mij meraar:Wishes  
阿燄:暗戀  
自然卷：Please  
WhatAmItoYou:Boys Like Me  
Alug-Andaaz-Hai:Nsheela(啊啊啊啊！我要吐槽！！为什么！不爽啊！我洁癖又犯了！！操拿开你们的脏嘴和脏手！！！my temper is losing its control!!!我唯一能确定的是我的文绝他妈逼不会出现这种情况！！！fuck!!)   
所谓成也话说，败也话说。  
如果要让sci-fi里的内容成真，至少要先打造连接二者的桥梁。而想不靠桥梁就抵达彼方的，不是衣食前途无忧不知人间疾苦的公主王子、自私分子，就是只会空想借以逃避现实的思想巨人。幻想，可成不了你的桥梁。   
不久前看到一个作者说，对于自己笔下的人物，不管怎么都好，都希望给他们一个幸福的结局。而与之相反，这篇文章，主角更像是被作者利用来“证道”的工具。联想到冰轮的<大侠很穷>，我说主角是做了什么要受拖徙刮背流血长阶剪筋之苦？他不是心机深重之徒或是艺高志坚的大侠，是和你我一样的普通人，仅仅是因为作者的几句话，再往前推或者是偶然一瞥、一个念头，就要被如此对待吗？假若发生在现实，可还这般忍心吗？总之我不忍，大概是想到若现实中自己被如此对待，身边并没有那样的人陪我渡过黑暗甚至挽回一切，定然十分孤单吧。哪怕是在条件极好的世界，也不能恣意妄为的。太痛了。太伤了。若是我要找那般还活下去的理由，恨百千重以身堕魔也不惜了。看下去只是抱着接下来能被加倍好地补偿回去的希望。还有<御医与神医>里的小师叔，读来叫人鼻塞气滞，泪若滚珠，心酸如腐。人家是与你这竖子前世有仇么！若真要强加意愿，何不良善些，相信善恶有报，不去自惹麻烦，不好吗。有人说这是典型的唯心主义，把自己对于幸福的渴望强加到角色的身上，是大大的不对。喂，写作本是唯心的，但也有道德，虽不求都写ge，但文以载道，文品不仅泄漏智商，亦泄漏人品的。  
还有那走三步退两步的感情戏，遮遮掩掩且有硬伤的情节发展(比如说主角明明是直男却写了对很牛叉的男男cp)，硬生生把高潮拖个四五章才续回后事的随心所欲的气派，说一句：太过强烈的个人风格只能圈定太过个人的读者。玉英我能接受，素柔我就不能忍了，虽说老子有感情洁癖，但是也不至于被膈应到胃气沉丹田，偏偏，在这被一搅，气沉之余，竟发现作者乱七八糟得非常有条理啊。  
为什么萌妹子美妹子在一篇耽美文里出现得那么频繁、有存在感，都是因为作者需要在这漫天的哲学思考中有一个或者n个自我带入的角色，似男似女，或男或女，非男非女，又男又女，充分体现了作者对自己性别选择的迷茫与纠结，也充分体现了她想要一究哲学问题答案的决心和哲思满心的混乱。好啦我们不要吵她啦，我们到一边去，让她好好排泄排泄。  
其余种种便不表了。  
总之我对作者只有三个字：  
何必呢！？  
再来三个字：  
至于吗？！  
最后三个字：  
想太多。 

 

【弃了的】不要勉强自己  
焦尾参：穿越成夫夫(真的都在种田\属性无感\这是齐民要术耽美版吧？\感情写的不够)  
紫菜南芥酱：意外赠品(意识流欧风ABO\前面感情太冷，熬不过去)  
金刚圈：食魂图(看了别人的文评里摘选对这篇文我不会再爱了，总攻np，简直尼玛死哟…一我一般只看主受不看主攻，二我被迫接受总受np也就算了你总攻我还能忍？？雷，文笔不坏)

 

有人说我不爱你我虐你干什么，我笑了，攻受相爱不相爱不是让读者去推断的，而是要作者去写的，那些抽象的骨肉淋漓让人看了实在混混沌沌。——评<备用情人>

看着自己的男人背叛自己，固然是痛苦的，不过想开了，也就这么着了，想不痛的话， 就不要投入全部吧。还有不要相信承诺，尤其是爱情的承诺，你可以选择相信他，但那时的他却不是现在的他，背叛你时他可以不说任何辩解的 话。上帝给人七情六欲，我们每个人都可能接受诱惑，喜新厌旧。只是学着看开和接受，这就是人，无所谓男人或者女人。——同上

既然有所求，路也是他自己选的，外人也不要觉得他委屈什么的，委屈忍不下去了，你可以自己走的。非常委屈还要忍，冲着不舍得那份感情啥 的，大家就更不用为他打抱不平了，都贱成这样了，人不自爱，别人同情什么的有用吗。当然，没准，人家其实很享受那种虐的感觉哦~——同上

 

罗开(欧风短篇大手)：温泉，告解，电梯20分钟，一个别开生面的婚礼，柏林七点档，剧院风情，一个阳光明亮的早晨，八号登机口， 法兰克小镇上的七月三十一日，索默兴堡的一个下午，  
弓行永夜：太阳是奶酪做的，云朵面包  
狼牙子：从酒醒开始谈恋爱  
暮樱(“怅然若失”牌短篇大手，淡淡文风，剑三狂魔)：所谓教主，少年而已系列(热气，最难忆少年，人无再少年，阳光恰好，万里无云，日常，旧事，倾听者)，有那么一只牛奶猫，您好，您所拨打的电话是空号，游戏中的NPC，少女漫画你好哟，车祸，两个杀手之间的吻，双生子，年老的爱情，这是一条回复引发的暗恋转明恋，树，JUST FOR LOVE，我亲爱的电脑，你好，慢吞吞的快递小哥，  
王建国\宋二间\宋二居士(玄怪幽魅小清新)： 楚一枝和秦师兄，吞肉抄(坑坑坑坑坑坑坑)  
静水边\左木右更\这只是一个梗\肉二\一地一地：你的背好白好瘦，是打电话不是和你说话，离离离和欺负你，不要以为化了妆我就认不出你了，我要吹吹，学车师傅帮帮忙，约炮，我怀念的(超好看)  
爆炒小黄瓜(这个作者很喜欢写看上去很正常实际上是神经病的精神病……妈妈我看到她要躲远点QAQ就是个精神病)：就是不复合，一个不爱说话的魔教教主，菌人，作者教你怎么卖萌，每天醒来都在含我，玩网游的正确姿势，创伤后应激障碍，不举子  
疯狂的屠夫(有时候逻辑不太清楚，叙述方式有待提炼，未臻化境，但值得期待打磨后的样子)：先生，做美食咨询吗，大神，你太八卦了(喜欢番外：你剥夺掉我最后一丝纯真，那无论我成长为什么样的人，你都要为我负责。)  
厮徒\遗簪：牝牡骊黄，小生有礼，对面的猪肉铺，你可以更快乐些(小雷)，装模做样，就是不说，守坟，电梯，不可思议，  
抽烟的兔子：点将  
国产粗粮(一个致力于用身高表示年龄的作者，一个永远写不清攻受的作者，没错，文案里只有VS，没有X；写得不咋地，全民BL太过，人物不讨喜，没有萌点)： 狼嘴无牙(攻很受，矮攻…)，厕神，骗稿还是骗人？！(又是靠气场取胜的攻…)，三刀的专属编辑，小神VS大神(俩1号…)，阎王殿前阎王跪，P出一个恋爱史，两栖动物的冬眠期，何时搭档  
镜罗儿：鱼丸之恋  
琥珀虫子：15P，7H，6SM的故事大集  
一把妖刀\丸小叶：你再惹我我就炸毛了啊(初中生文笔)


End file.
